Island Turrets
Here you can make new types of island Turrets. Feel Free to make new ones. Island Turrets, as their name implies, are turrets on islands. There are multiple different types of Island Turrets. Naturally Spawned Island Turrets will attack everything that it can target, but they don't attack other Island Turrets. If a Player is on close to an island, he/she has on option to buy an Island Turret, which then spawns on that Island and these Island Turrets Protect the Player who spawned them. Anti-Underwater Island Turret They look like Swivel Cannons, they only target ships that are diving in Water or Ooze. They shoot square Bullets at enemies. Health: 4000 Regeneration: 1 health every second FOV: 1000 Squares, only targets diving Ships Bullet Speed: 12 Squares per second. Bullet Damage: 840 Reload Speed: 1.2 second Targets: Diving Ships, Ships under Water/Ooze Weakness: Can't target Ships on the Ocean surface or Flying/Mid-Air Ships, Dutchman. Cost: $3400 Anti-Surface Island Turret This is a Circle, with a long rectangle showing to the right and left, with 1 Swivel Cannon on each Rectangle's End. It will Target all Ships on the Ocean Surface. Health: 4000 Regeneration: 1 health every second FOV: 1000 Squares, only targets Ships on the Ocean Surface Bullet Speed: 12 squares per second Bullet Damage: 120 Reload Speed: 0,1 seconds for each cannon. Targets: All on-Surface Ships Weakness: Can't target Ships under Water/Ooze or Flying/Mid-Air Ships, Dutchman. Cost: $3400 Anti-Air Island Turret The Anti-Air Island Turrets are Sniper Cannons, they target Flying Ships, Ships with Ghostly and Glass Skins, Mid-Air Ships and most of the Stronger Spoons (Ultra+ Spoons). Health: 3000 Regeneration: 1 health per second FOV: 1000 Squares, only targets flying/mid-air Ships, Shis with Ghostly/Glass Skins, Templar Ships and anything bigger than 8x8 squares. Bullet Speed: 42 squares per second Bullet Damage: 842 Reload Speed: 1 second Targets: Dutchman, every other flying/mid-air Ships, Ships with Ghostly and Glass Skins, anything bigger than 32x32 squares. Weakness: Can't target Ships on Surface or diving Ships. Cost: $3400 Anti-Dodger Island Turrets A Buster Cannon, which only targets Dodging Bosses. Health: 3800 Regen: 1 health per second FOV: 1000 Squares. Bullet Speed: 842 squares per second. Bullet Damage: 842 Reload Speed: 2 seconds Targets: Every Dodging Boss Weakness: Can't Target Bosses that don't dodge, can't target Players. Cost: $2480 Siege Island Turret: A Big Cannon with 2 thin rectangles going diagonally forwards and a longer one going towards the back. Health: 7000 Regen: 1 health per second FOV: 1000 Squares. Bullet Speed: 5 squares per second. Bullet Damage: 2000 Reload Speed: 2.5 seconds Targets: Anything Weakness: Low Bullet and Reload Speeds Cost: $7000 Trivia * The Island Turrets are based on the Wither Turrets from the Titans Mod. ** But there will be more of these than the other ones from the Titans Mod however. * There are short names of the Island Turrets: ** A.U.I.T. = Anti-Underwater Island Turret ** A.S.I.T. = Anti-Surface Island Turret ** A.A.I.T. = Anti-Air Island Turret ** A.D.I.T. = Anti-Dodger Island Turret ** S.I.T. = Siege Island Turret